kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolf Pacifier (KH: 0)
Wolf Pacifier is a world appearing in ''Kingdom Hearts: 0 ''based on Walt Disney's 1934 Silly Symphony Short The Big Bad Wolf. It is the Cornerstone Door accessible world visited by Eraqus and is the homeworld of one of the second group of alternate princesses of heart: Little Red Riding Hood. Locations The world Wolf Pacifier consists of five primary locations: The Three Little Pig's House, The Long Road (which is subsquently a dead end location strewn with constantly appearing Abomination Enemies), The Short Cut (Which is the woods location leading onto Grandma Hood's House, The Mermaid Rock (A small blue water creek with a large rock at it's centre, this location derives from the Big Bad Wolf's last silly symphony where he disguised himself as a mermaid) and of course Grandma's House. Story Eraqus falls hungry Eraqus upon coming to Disney Town meets with Queen Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy and Daisy Duck at the Disney Castle. Once there in the throne room he begins to fall sick after clearing out a legion of Abominations which appear in the Audience Chamber. Eraqus discovers he is sick due to hungryness and as a result a large white door appears before him and the others in the audience chamber. Queen Minnie informs Eraqus the door is a Cornerstone Door: A magic gateway into a lost past world. Queen Minnie insists Eraqus go in and investigate the world. Eraqus does so and arrives on a small dirt road at a small brick house where three pigs are present. Two of which are mucking around and stating how no Big Bad Wolf could ever scare them. Eraqus approaches the pigs and accidentally frightens the two mucking around pigs. Soon eough a little girl in a red hood with a basket passes on by and behind her is sneakily moving Abominations. Eraqus approaches the girl who reveals her name to be Little Red Riding Hood and offers her an escort to her grandmother's house where is headed for with the basket. The two mucking around pigs also ask to join as escorts for Little Red. As they are about to take off however the third little pig warns that there is a big bad wolf in them woods and to be cautious. The two mucking around pigs dismiss their brother claiming to Little Red Riding Hood and Eraqus that he is nothing but a big sissy. Eraqus and the three little pigs then pressing on come to a crossroad with two sings; One saying shortcut leading off into the woods and the other saying Long Road leading around. They take the shortcut and then come to the woods just as Abominations appear. Eraqus vanquishes them all and then begins to guide the two pigs and Little Red Riding Hood further when all of a sudden a figure drops down from a tree on a green vine. The figure claims himself to be Goldilocks the fairy queen and asks the group to come with them. The two pigs and Little Red find themselves to frightened to answer however Eraqus does and tells him they won't that he needs to be getting the girl somewhere and the two little pigs are his supporting escorts. The figure then becomes enraged and starts hopping around frantically which causes the green vine to break he was suspended on and upon him crashing to the ground take off his wig revealing himself to be the Wolf. He advances upon the two little pigs and Red Riding Hood but is stopped by Eraqus. A boss fight iniates following Eraqus telling the pigs to take Little Red safely to her grandma's house. Once the wolf is defeated runs ahead to catch up with them instead only catching up with the two little pigs who are running frantically around in circles. Eraqus asks where Riding Hood has gone to and the pigs answer with straight ahead. Eraqus takes the two pigs with him and heads for Grandma's house dead ahead. Meanwhile while they are running through the woods clearing out Abominations on their way Little Red has already ran to Grandma's house (unaware that the wolf has already arrived there before her upon learning where she was going from Eraqus). The wolf has tied up Grandma Hood in the closet and taken her place in bed in a disguise of clothing. Little red states the size of his eyes and etc just before the wolf advances her. However the Grandma Hood being tied up in the closet and enraged off what he plans to do to her and Little Red is overpowered by anger and becomes a large wolf abomination which knocks the big bad wolf out the cottage window. Eraqus and the two pigs then enter the cabin just in time to shield Little Red from an Abomination Granny. Eraqus does battle witht the Abomination Granny and upon defeating her reverts her back to normal. Grandma Hood then pays her deepest thanks to Eraqus and the two little pigs and tells Eraqus upon him asking what happened to the wolf that he's gone and is not most likely ever coming back. She then offers the pigs and Eraqus to join her and Little Red for a picnic. Eraqus tries to politely decline but Little Red insists he and the pigs attend. The ending scene of the world then takes us to a large hill field where Little Red and Grandma Hood are seated on a picnic rug with the two little pigs ahead of them coupled dancing. Eraqus is standing over them and begins discussing the means of darkness with Grandma Hood of how her anger made her one those things and how his friend Xehanort he fears his stepping down the same path. She comforts him by stating if he is truly your friend you will always be his support and pull back from anger and greed which could also make him into something bad. Eraqus then prepares to leave and is bid farewell by Grandma Hood, The two little pigs and Little Red who gives him a special cookie from her basket as a goodbye and thank you gift. Characters *Little Red Riding Hood *Grandma Hood *